On the edge of the roof
by Linneagb
Summary: Once, William Schuester cheated on a maths test. He got caught, and the principal called his dad. Will, was only a few seconds away from killing himself, instead of dealing with the consequences. But a voice in his head saved him.


**In one scene in an episode of series three, I think it´s one or two episodes after the valentine´s day episode. When Karofsky almost killed himself. The new directions and Mr. Schue sat in a circle on the stage in the auditorium . They talked about suicide, and Mr. Schue told them that he once, almost became suicidal after cheating on a test. I decided to make a fan fiction about that time. And voila.**

I sat in my school-bench, with the maths test in front of me. My brain seemed all empty, oh, why didn´t I study for this test. I looked on the boy sat next to me, brainy Billie we used to call him. He had like, A:S in all of our classes. Maybe I could, I turned my head a little, and yes I could see what he was writing. But I couldn´t do this. What would happen if I got caught?

I looked down on my paper again, and wrote my name. I did it as slowly as possible, thinking of if I should cheat or not. I looked down on the other paper again. I didn´t understand a thing. I turned my head a little and watched Billie´s paper, no one would see if I looked at it quickly. I turned my head to my own paper again, and wrote what I had seen on Billie´s paper. And again, and again, until.

"WILLIAM SCHUESTER." I froze for a second, when I heard our teacher´s voice. Every other person in the room, had turned to look at me.

"I have never… In my thirty years at a teacher…" Miss. Hagen looked furious. She grabbed my year and pulled me up from my chair. "We are going to the principal´s office. And you." She gazed over the rest of my class. "Keep on working. And don´t you dare cheat, like this young lad." She had still a good grip of my ear, when she pulled me through the classroom and out of the door.

"I´m sorry miss. Please I´m sorry, please let go. You´re hurting me stop." I tried, but she didn´t let go until we got to principal Morrison´s office. I usually liked Mr. Morrison, he was nice. Miss Hagen was very old school, there from pulling the student´s ears when they did something bad. She pulled me into Mr. Morrison´s office. I had stopped begging her to let go of my ear. I grimaced hard and put my hand over my left ear when she had finally let go of me.

"Principal Morrison." Miss Hagen began. "I caught young Mr. Schuester, cheating on a maths test." Mr. Morrison nodded slowly, and looked first at me, and then at Miss Hagen.

"I would like you to go back to your classroom Miss Hagen." He said calmly. "So I can talk to Mr. Schuester on my own. Man to man."

"Yes of course. Of course." Miss Hagen turned around and walked out the door. I had still my hand on my ear, it burned, and I tried hard not to cry of the pain.

"So… William is it right?"

"Yes sir."

"And you cheated on the test you had today."

"Yes sir." I swallowed.

"Can you tell me why you did it?"

"Yes sir, I forgot to study, I thought I knew it. But when I sat there, my whole head seemed empty."

"I see. Now, since I can see that you´re in pain." He nodded towards my ear, which I guessed was red and swollen. "I won´t punish you."

"Oh, thank you sir. Thank you…."

"But," he looked over the top of his glasses. "I will call your parents. Do you know the number to your dad´s work?"

"Yes, yes" I told Mr. Morrison dad´s number and waited for him to hang up the phone.

"He´s on his way." Mr. Morrison put the phone down. "He´ll be here in about half an hour."

**Half an hour later.**

"William Schuester." Dad looked at me, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes, I couldn´t bare to look at them, so I looked to the floor.

"I heard he cheated on Mr. Hagen´s test." I could hear the whispers when I walked through the corridor, with dad´s hand on my shoulder.

"I heard he looked at Brainy Billie´s test." I looked down to the floor.

When we got home, I knew my mum was home, she always was. But I didn´t stop by our door, I just kept on running up the stairs, and I climbed up the ladder to the window in the roof, and climbed up on the roof. I stood on the outcast of the roof. I could feel the wind in my hair, and see and hears the car from the street. I took another small step towards edge. One step more, and all the pain would be over. Just one step more, and I would never have to confront my parents, my teachers or my classmates.

I closed my eyes, tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I lifted my foot up, and held it above the road. When I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"You´re so coward. Doing something, and then rather become suicide rather than dealing with the consequences." I sobbed, and put my foot back on the edge of the roof. I walked a few steps backwards. Then I turned around and climbed down the ladder into the house. Where I collapsed on the floor, not caring if any of my neighbors would see me. I cried, worse then I had ever done in my life. Sobbing unstoppable, with tears streaming down my face. When I heard my mum´s voice.

"Will?" I looked up a little. "Mum was in front of me, and dad right behind her.

«I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry. Mum I´m so sorry. I´m sorry… Please forgive me… please… please…" I kept on begging. When my mum rushed to my side and embraced me. My dad embraced me from the other side.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry..."

«Sch, sch, sch. Honey,» mum tried to comfort me. "It´s ok, it´s ok."

"William. Will, look at me." Dad grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around so I looked him in the eyes. "It´s ok. Me, and mum, we couldn´t love you more, it´s just not possible. And it was just a test, it´s ok. But just if you promise you´ll never do it again."

"I promise dad, I promise, I promise."

"Good."

"I´m going to be like Mr. Morrison when I grow up." I thought when I laid in my bed that night. "I´m going to teach kids and teenagers what is right, and what is wrong. In a nice way."

**Please review, it really makes my day.**


End file.
